Una Lágrima Sobre el Teléfono
by CaroHatake
Summary: ¿Alguna vez imaginaron a Kakashi siendo 'el otro? Lo pasaría fantástico,eso es lo que creen todos... pero no tienen ni idea.


Gente, gente! Cómo les va tanto tiempo! ^^ Espero que de maravillas :D

Acá vengo con otro one-shot. Sería algo así como 'la previa' a mi nuevo fic (aunque este one-shot y la nueva historia no tienen nada que ver :P) Pero es un regalito :E Mi nuevo fic lo empezaré el Lunes que viene, o sea el 29 ¡agendenló! :P

Les comento que esta idea surgió de un día en que no tenía nada que hacer y en la tv estaban dando uno de esos programas chimenteros (de espectáculos, supuestamente) y pasaron una coreografía de uno de los participantes de 'Bailando por un Sueño' que se emite en mi generoso país. Pero lo que llamó la atenció no fue la patetica 'danza' que se mostraba, si no la triste y enérgica canción. Entonces la lamparita se prendió, y me pregunté cómo se vería nuestro amado Kakashi sufriendo por ser 'el otro' :O

Sí, interesante (al menos para mí :P)

Y esa fue la historia de dónde salió esto, espero que les guste :D

PD: La canción le pertenece obviamente al Paz Martínez, y los personajes obviamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disfruten** :)

* * *

**Una Lágrima Sobre el Teléfono.**

Suspiró por… ya había perdido la cuenta.

Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de entender aunque sea un poco de lo que estaba pasando.

Pasó las manos por su grisácea cabellera, desacomodando los mechones más de lo habitual.

Suspiró con pesadez otra vez.

Se recostó en el cómodo respaldar del sillón negro, y cerró sus ojos… acordándose de ella.

De sus hechizantes ojos verdes… de su dulce sonrisa… de su cuerpo curvilíneo que lo hacía pensar cosas que no debía… de sus cabellos rosados con aroma a cerezos… de su voz suave que lo estremecía.

_**-**__**Hoy no me llamó.  
Qué pasará? Por qué ésta vez no me llamó?  
Estoy pendiente del teléfono y no,  
esto me empieza a preocupar…-**_

Despegó la espalda del sillón, posó sus brazos sobre las piernas, entrelazó sus dedos… y miró con impaciencia el teléfono.

Y espero….

Esperó a que sonara.

Pero nada, nada en todo el día; nada en la noche.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, 3:30hs de la madrugada… y nada.

Cerró los ojos otra vez, dejando caer la cabeza.

¿Por qué no llamaba? Ella le juró, le prometió que iba a hacerlo… y ella jamás rompía una promesa.

Su vista volvió a fijarse en el teléfono a su izquierda, contemplándolo por largos e interminables minutos.

Suspiró una vez más, y recordó las palabras de ella cuando el alba se alzaba.

Como siempre hacía, desde hace 8 meses.

'_Tengo que irme Kakashi, no puedo llegar antes que despierte… Te voy a llamar, lo prometo' _un dulce beso selló el pacto, y la vió partir… a los brazos de otro.

_**-**__**Qué le sucedió?**__**  
**__**Tal vez no pudo escapar de su prisión.**__**  
**__**Hay un misterio que le apresa el corazón**__**  
**__**y no la deja respirar…-**_

Pudo verla desde lejos, en las clases de Historia.

Pero luego, al terminar esas dos horas, ella se fue… con él.

Sus manos se pasaron otra vez por los plateados cabellos, con un poco de ira, de enojo, de celos, de angustia… de culpabilidad.

Suspiró nuevamente, tapándose la cara con las manos… ¿cómo podía estar enamorado de la novia de uno de sus amigos?

No el mejor, no el más viejo, no el que mejor le caía… pero amigo al fin y al cabo.

Se dejó caer en el sillón otra vez, mirando el techo.

Sasuke no sabía nada, tal vez tampoco lo sospechaba, él era muy bueno ocultado sus sentimientos frente a los demás… menos frente a ella.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando 8 meses atrás la besó en la fiesta de cumple años de Naruto.

Pensó que le pegaría, que le gritaría mil y un insultos, que se alejaría de él, que lo odiaría toda la vida; no le importaba, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que vendría, cualquier rechazo, cualquier golpe, cualquier palabra hiriente… menos para _eso_.

-_**Suena el teléfono y voy como loco a su encuentro.  
Tengo la boca reseca y estoy sin aliento.  
¡No…! ¡No…!, equivocado no es aquí señor.-**_

El estrepitoso sonido del teléfono sonar lo sacó de sus recuerdos, y corrió hasta atenderlo.

-¿Hola?- preguntó con la emoción en su voz.

Su oscura mirada se ennegreció más.

–No, equivocado.- dijo con desilusión, colgando el tubo.

Volvió con pasos pesados a sentarse en el sillón, a ese sillón que ya era un compañero fiel.

Su mirada ausente se fijo en el piso, en ese fino piso de madera… y el ruido de unos tacos femeninos pareció escucharse en sus oídos.

Sonrió con melancolía, recordando los negros zapatos que tenía esa noche… esa noche donde ella le correspondió el beso.

Esa noche donde ella le mostró lo apasionada que era.

Esa noche donde ella hizo lo que quiso con su cuerpo… esa noche donde él la amó en secreto.

No se animó a decirle que la amaba, temía que ella sólo se haya dejado llevar.

Que sus besos fueran meramente de lujuria, que sus caricias sólo hayan estado guiadas por el fuego de la pasión, y que sus gemidos fueran provocados por el éxtasis del rito carnal.

Tenía un motivo para dudar de ella, tenía una razón para no decirle que la ama… porque ella siempre amó a otro.

_**-**__**Hay una lágrima**__**  
**__**sobre el teléfono,**__**sobre mi corazón.**__**  
**__**Hoy no me llamo,**__**y es como una visión,**__**  
**__**un fantasma en mi habitación.-**_

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

¡Qué irónica era la vida!

Él que siempre juró y perjuró que jamás caería tan bajo como para ser el segundo de una mujer… y ahora, tristemente, lo era.

Sonrió con dolor, ¿pero cómo podía evitarlo?

Ella era, sencillamente, maravillosa.

Ella marcó un antes y un después en su vida.

Antes era el hombre que disfrutaba de las mujeres, de todas las mujeres, y nunca se ataba a ninguna.

Antes podía salir, acostarse con una, y ser él el que se iba antes de que el Sol saliera.

Antes no tenía miedos, ya que no amaba.

Antes, nunca sufrió por una mujer.

Y antes, definitivamente, jamás esperó el llamado de una.

¿Y el después?

Completamente diferente.

Ya no disfrutaba de las mujeres, ahora ni siquiera podía disfrutar de una, y estaba encadenado a ella.

Ahora, era él el que la veía irse con el alba… dejándolo solo entre las sábanas.

Ahora tenía miedo, porque la amaba locamente.

Ahora sufría como perro por una mujer.

Y ahora, irónicamente, estaba pendiente de un llamado, de _su_ llamado.

_**-**__**Sobre el teléfono,**__**  
**__**gira mi corazón.**__**  
**__**En un mundo sin sol,**__**  
**__**malherido de amor,**__**  
**__**necesito escuchar su voz.-**_

¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella?

No tenía palabras para describirla… era… _mágica_.

Como una noche de verano, ella era así.

Con ese aroma único e inconfundible, que le nublaba la razón.

Con esa hechizante mirada compasiva, que iluminaba tanto que cualquier estrella o brillante la envidiarían.

Con esa voz dulce y divertida, que siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para no dejarte caer.

Con sus femeninas curvas, que lo transportaban a un mundo lleno de sensualidad.

Y sus labios… sus maléficos labios desprendían el más dulce y adictivo veneno.

Ella era _mágica_. Única… La única… que le rompía el corazón.

La única que le rompió el corazón.

Y la única que lo rompería de por vida… si no llamaba.

Si no venía.

Si no la tenía con él…

La entendía, al menos trataba de hacerlo.

Él sabía que amaba a otro, que siempre amó a otro, y que tal vez, siempre ame a otro.

Pero no la culpaba.

No, al contrario, se culpaba a él mismo.

Si no la hubiera besado, si se hubiera contenido, si se hubiera ido cuando la tuvo enfrente con sus poderosos ojos verdes fijos en los de él… si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor de irse, tal vez ahora no estaría solo.

Tal vez no estaría sufriendo tanto.

Tal vez no estaría esperando su llamado con tanta ansiedad… tal vez no la amaría tanto.

_**- Con los ojos muy abiertos**__**  
**__**me sorprende la mañana,**__**  
**__**y el desorden de mi cuarto**__**  
**__**es menor que el de mi alma**__**  
**__**¡Ay amor…! ¡Ay amor!-**_

Miró la hora, 6:00hs de la mañana.

Desvió su vista y la posó sobre el teléfono, esperando a que sonara…

¡Ahora!

Pero nada.

Nada en todo el día, nada en toda la noche… ningún rastro de ella.

Suspiró cansado, y revolvió una vez más sus cabellos plateados, dejando caer pesadamente sus brazos a los costados.

Miró a un punto fijo, ya no daba más.

Su cuerpo y su mente no daban para más.

Pero, él tenía tenacidad, terquedad, y no se levantaría de ahí hasta que ella no llamara.

Decidido, se cruzó de brazos, y miró a su alrededor.

La cocina estaba llena de ollas y platos sin lavar.

El piso había perdido algo de brillo.

Los sillones no estaban en sus lugares de siempre.

La alfombra de la sala tenía ondulaciones.

Faltaban libros en las bibliotecas, que estaban abiertos en el escritorio.

Las cortinas blancas tenían un color amarillento, además de estar desaliñadas.

_**- Sobre el teléfono,**__**  
**__**gira mi corazón.**__**  
**__**Hoy no me llamó,**__**  
**__**y es como una visión,**__**  
**__**un fantasma en mi habitación.-**_

Nada.

No había hecho nada en todo el día.

Sólo esperar su llamado.

Que tampoco llegó.

Unos débiles rayos de Sol se colaron por la ventana, pegándole en su adormilada cara.

Entre cerró los ojos, y los párpados le pesaban como nunca antes.

Suspiró derrotado, y tuvo que aceptar la realidad…

Ella no lo llamó.

Ella no lo llamaría…

Ella hoy no se iría al salir el Sol.

Ella había pasado la noche con Sasuke.

Amándolo a Sasuke.

Suspirando por Sasuke.

Sólo por Sasuke.

Sonrió tristemente.

Y él que había esperado como un estúpido enamorado a que llamara.

Iluso.

Era un tonto, un pobre, un enamorado… iluso.

_**-**__**Sobre el teléfono,**__**  
**__**gira mi corazón.**__**  
**__**En un mundo sin sol,**__**  
**__**malherido de amor,**__**  
**__**necesito escuchar su voz.-**_

Se puso de pie con pesadez, y estiró sus cansados músculos.

Echó una última, larga y suplicante mirada al teléfono, que nunca sonó.

Suspiró, tal vez por última vez.

Caminó lentamente por la sala, hasta apagar la luz del lugar.

Con pasos pesados y cansados, llegó a su habitación.

Estaba hecho un desastre.

Una catástrofe…

Igual que su demacrado corazón.

No le importó.

Ni el estado de su corazón, ni el de su habitación.

Sólo quería dormir, y olvidarse de todo por algunas horas.

Pero el timbre sonó, sorprendiéndolo.

Pero no le dio importancia, debía ser el cartero, ya se iría.

El sonido se escuchó otra vez, insistente y continúo.

Y sólo una persona tocaba el timbre de esa manera…

Sus ojos negros se abrieron incrédulos, y corrió hasta la puerta.

Se debuto antes de abrir, cuando el sonido cesó.

Entonces dudó.

No debía ser ella, era imposible, ella nunca…

Tres golpes en la puerta, fuertes y decididos.

En un impulso por querer saber, abrió la puerta.

Y se encontró con esa mirada, con ese cabello, con esos labios, con esa mujer…

-Kakashi…- musitó la chica, mirándolo a los ojos.

Y con esa voz.

-Sakura…- susurró apenas audible, con su corazón latiendo desenfrenado.

Divisó en sus suaves labios una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces… acá?- preguntó él, aparentando tranquilidad.

-Bueno… siempre me iba cuando el Sol salía…- comentó con voz baja la pelirosa.

-Ummm…- musitó él, atento a sus palabras, conectado a su mirada.

-Y, bueno… creo que es un buen comienzo… venir cuando el Sol sale.- contó sonriéndole.

-¿Buen comienzo?- preguntó confuso el peligris.

Vio esa dulce sonrisa agrandarse más…

Y luego sintió sus labios.

La sorpresa le duró poco, y correspondió el beso con la misma necesidad que Sakura, pegándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo.

Le agradeció mentalmente a los cielos por ese beso, por poder verla finalmente.

Besó sus adictivos labios con amor y con esa gran necesidad que sentía, mostrándole cuánto la había extrañado.

El oxígeno los obligó a separarse, y él maldijo esa limitada capacidad humana.

-Sakura…- musitó él con su voz agitada, recuperando el aire perdido.

-Kakashi… yo… te amo…- le confesó la pelirosa, con total sinceridad en sus orbes verdes.

Sus pozos negros no podían abrirse más ante la sorpresa.

¿Ella lo amaba?

-¿Qué…?- susurró incrédulo.

-Que te amo, Kakashi…- le susurró con amor la chica, sonriéndole como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

La alegría no le cabía en el alma.

La pegó más contra su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo, Sakura…- musitó seguro él, mirándola fijo.

Ella le regaló una de sus tiernas sonrisas

-¿Vas a amarme siempre?- le preguntó con voz suave.

Él le sonrió de lado, y acarició cariñosamente el rostro femenino.

-Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo voy a hacer.- contó en voz baja el peligris, mirándola profundamente.

Sintió su pequeño y delicado cuerpo abrazarse al suyo.

-Kakashi, no sabes cuánto te amo…- le susurró al oído, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Él sonrió feliz.

-Así como vos tampoco sabes cuánto te amo…- le contestó con voz suave.

Besó su mejilla, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Besándola dulcemente, con ese gran amor que le tenía.

La tomó de la mano, haciéndola entrar en su casa.

La guió hasta su pieza, donde le pidió perdón por el desorden.

Ella rió con su dulce risa.

Y se acostaron juntos.

La abrazó protectoramente por la cintura, y ella se recostó en pecho.

Sintió su dulce aroma a cerezos, y sonrió ampliamente.

Porque sabía que ella estaba con él.

Que ella lo abrazaba a él.

Que de ahora en adelante siempre estarían juntos.

Que ella nunca lo dejaría.

Porque sabía… que ella lo amaba a él.

Fin. 


End file.
